Tribble Side Deck
Tribble Side Deck - Your Tribble side deck is an optional customized side deck of special cards separate from, and in addition to, your normal game deck.' It is shuffled and placed face down on the table, then “opened” during the doorway seed phase' by the Storage Compartment Door card. This Doorway card is placed face up on top of your side deck and counts as one of your seed cards (the face-down cards in the side deck do not count toward the 30/30 rule). Your Tribble side deck is made up of two new card types, Tribble cards and Trouble cards. You can have as many Tribble and Trouble cards in your side deck as you like, even duplicates. The Storage Compartment Door allows you to draw and play (or discard)' up to three cards from your side deck during each of your turns'. (Tribble and Trouble cards come into play only via this side deck; you cannot stock them in your draw deck or Q’s Tent.) Your Tribble and Trouble cards are not part of your normal hand, and thus are not affected by cards such as Alien Probe and Energy Vortex. Whenever a card from your Tribble side deck is discarded or otherwise leaves the table, place it face up underneath your side deck. When your side deck runs out of face-down cards, shuffle the face-up cards and place them face down again underneath your seeded Storage Compartment Door. How to play a Tribble Side Deck: Tribble Cards– These cards represent single tribbles and groups of 10, 100, 1000 etc. Tribbles may report or breed as noted on each card. You may play one Tribble card each turn per group of tribbles. All of your tribbles on one ship, facility, site, or planet are one group. Reporting a 1 Tribble or 10 Tribbles card where there are no tribbles creates a new group; you may not play another Tribble card to that group on that turn. You must have at least the required number of tribbles present to breed tribbles. For example, the 100 Tribbles card “Breeds from 10 tribbles.” You must have at least 10 tribbles present (either ten 1 Tribble cards or one 10 Tribbles card) to play a 100 Tribbles card to that group. The small Tribble cards – 1 Tribble and 10 Tribbles – may be carried like equipment (as implied by the images on the cards) by either player’s personnel. Each personnel may carry only one small Tribble card; when they eventually “drop” it, they are “stopped”. The large Tribble cards – 100 Tribbles and greater – may not be carried, but may be beamed by any Transporter Skill personnel. Each personnel may beam up to one large Tribble card for each unit of that skill they have, then that personnel is “stopped.” You may lower the SHIELDS of your Nor to beam large Tribble cards. Although small Tribble cards may not be beamed, you may beam the personnel who are carrying them (this does not require Transporter Skill and does not “stop” anyone). Note: Each Tribble card has a special colored icon such as GO, POISON, and so on. These icons are not used in the Star Trek Customizable Card Game, but are instead used in the Tribbles Customizable Card Game™. Trouble Cards– You may play Trouble cards only where you have tribbles present. You may play one Trouble card each turn per group of your tribbles. Each Trouble card lists the minimum number of tribbles required to “activate” portions of its game text. If you do not have the minimum number present, the Trouble card stays in play, but its game text is inactive. If you have no tribbles present with a Trouble card, it is discarded. Whenever any of your Tribble cards (or your Tribble Bomb) are moved, any or all of your Trouble cards present may go along with them.